Saving Metropolis Library
by MyLittleAngelxxx
Summary: The Mayor of Metropolis is demolishing the Old Library and the only way to save it is to raise enough money 2 give it a revamp. Will YJ and the JL succeed? Read to Find out. R&R please. This will be a SONGfic. Send songs in your reviews. HAITUS.
1. The Plan

**A/N: Hi people. This is my first attempt at a Young Justice story and I've had this idea on the back burner for a while. This story was inspired by MyLittleBird's story _Musical Mission_. Go check it out, it's an awesome story. Anyway here's my new story: Saving Metropolis Library.**

**Please enjoy and hopefully review.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, songs, or the plot. The only characters I own is Jade Wright (AKA Dart) and Lexi Luthor (AKA Midnight Arrow). The rest of the characters are owned by DC Comics. The plot belongs to MyLittleBird and the songs belong to their rightful owners. **

**Chapter 1: The Plan**

It was a lovely sunny day in Happy Harbor and it seemed that the villains that inhabited the city had decided to stop doing crime to take full advantage of this weather.

In fact it seemed as if all the villains around the globe had decided to have the day off.

The heroes weren't complaining.

There seemed to be only one problem today.

_**In Metropolis:**_

"As mayor of Metropolis I, Lexi Luthor, **(A/N: In this story Luthor has a daughter and she is the mayor of Metropolis. She is also the villainess Midnight Arrow. I own her people.)** I say that we no longer need to have this old library. Instead we can have a disabled children's hospital." Lexi exclaimed to the crowd that had gathered for her speech.

Superman saw all of this from an adjacent rooftop. He worried his lip as he flew off, wondering how he could stop Luthor's daughter. _That library is the heart of Metropolis; I need to get the Justice League and Young Justice involved. It's the only way_, Superman thought as he flew to the Justice League Watchtower.

**-BW-**

Bruce Wayne was holding a meeting on a new product when one of his secretaries knocked on the meeting room door.

"If you will excuse me gentlemen, ladies," he intoned politely, wondering what Mary **(A/N: His secretary) **wanted now.

"Yes, Mary," he asked her and she just handed him the phone she was carrying.

"Wayne here," he answered.

"Master Bruce, Mister Kent wishes that you come home this instant to talk to him. He is in the lounge room and he says it is quite urgent. He says it's League business, sir," Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce's butler spoke in urgent tones on the other end of the line.

"I'll be right there," Bruce said. He turned to Mary.

"Can you tell the meeting board that I had a urgent family issue and had to leave?" he asked her.

"Of course, Mr. Wayne," she answered, scurrying down the hall to inform the meeting board.

_**15 minutes later:**_

"– and we need to do something about it!" Clark finished passionately.

"I've got a solution gentlemen," Alfred said, gaining Bruce and Clark's attention. "You could have the partners of the superheroes to have a 'Save Metropolis Library' Karaoke Night."

"Alfred, that's brilliant!" Bruce exclaimed. "I'll contact Ollie and Barry. Clark can contact Dinah, Diana, Arthur and J'onn, and see if they can contact their sidekicks. He can also contact Connor and Arella **(A/N: Supergirl, I think)**.Meanwhile, I'll contact Dick and Barbara to see if they can help."

With that said Bruce and Clark went off to do their separate jobs while Alfred continued with whatever he was doing.

**A/N: How was it as a first chapter? Please tell me in a review so I can get better. And please send in any songs that you want to hear the heroes sing. It has to relate to them or their situation. And just to let you guys know, yes the Justice League will be singing songs, and if you want a guest appearance please tell me. Bruce and Dick are starting to have problems. I look forward to your reviews.**

**Finally before I go, if you want a pairing please tell me. This is going to be a Robin/Red Arrow and Green Arrow/Batman story. They are the only pairing set in stone.**

**That's it for now, people.**

**Sam-Uley's-little-sister**


	2. The Heroes Stand Together

**A/N: I'm back! I have a few ideas for this story. This is the first song. Enjoy and please review! The audience will be singing in this chapter and their lines will be bold and italic.**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**Chapter 2: The heroes stand together**

Every single one of the Young Justice team and their mentors had gotten a call to tell them to be at the 'Saving Metropolis Library' charity karaoke ball that Bruce Wayne and Oliver Queen had kindly funded.

Green Arrow was the first person to turn up dragging Red Arrow with him. Batman was the next superhero to turn up with Robin. This carried on for about half an hour before everyone had turned up.

The Justice League Big Seven and Young Justice went out to the screaming crowd. There was an audible roar as the heroes walked out on stage. There was a group of Green Arrow and Spe – I mean Red Arrow fans. They had signs proclaiming that they loved them. One even said 'Marry Me Speedy'. Roy blushed as Ollie laughed when he read this sign. Next to the Arrow fans, there was the Super clan. Thousands had turned out for this charity event. Every superhero had their own fan base from their respective cities. Kid Flash and The Flash were zooming around the Flash fan base signing autographs and all available body parts.

Superman walked up to the mike and cleared his throat. The whole arena went silent. "Hello, Metropolis Arena! We have all come together from different cities for a very good cause. We need to save Metropolis Library. It has been in Metropolis for generations and we hope that tonight we will be able to guarantee that it will be there for the generations after us." The audience clapped and hollered.

Green Arrow took the mike next. "Tonight we are going to be singing songs to raise money to stop the demolition of Metropolis Library. There is a ballot box at the front of the stage where you can deposit song requests. We hope you will also be kind enough to put some money in the jar next to it. It doesn't need to be a lot. Every little bit counts. Please enjoy your night. There may also be audience members singing."

One member of the audience screamed "Oh my God. Mum, did you hear that!"

Her mother then said:

"Jade, calm down." **(A/N: Remember her.)**

Batman took the mike next. "As Green Arrow has said there is a ballot box at the front of the stage. There is a pipe that comes off of that. This goes all the way backstage to a big bowl, where the song slips will end up."

Robin butted in. "We already have a song choice ready for you to hear…"

Speedy carried on** (1)**. "Some of you may already know this song. Please sing along if you do. It's called '_When We Stand Together_' by Nickelback."

The JL and YJ nodded to the DJ and the music started. Robin and Speedy shared a look and a small smile graced their faces. The audience screamed as they recognized the song.

Speedy jumped in for the first verse:

_One more depending on a prayer_

_And we all look away_

_People pretending everywhere_

_It's just another day_

As he sang he thought about how he used to be one of those people.

Batman and Robin shared a sad smile as they jumped in with the second verse.

_There's bullets flying through the air_

_And they still carry on_

_We watch it happen over there_

_And then just turn it off_

When they were singing the audience could hear their anguish and plenty of people were already crying.

Bruce and Dick were both thinking of their parents as they sang and they nearly choked up.

Alfred, who was watching the broadcast in the Manor, had a sad smile on his face as he watched them singing.

_**(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)**_

The heroes sang the chorus together.

_We must stand together_

_**(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)**_

_There's no giving in_

_**(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)**_

_Hand in hand forever_

_**(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)**_

_That's when we all win_

_**(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)**_

_That's, that's, that's when we all win_

_That's, that's, that's when we all win_

YJ had the next verse.

_They tell us everything's alright_

_And we just go along_

_How can we fall asleep at night?_

_When something's clearly wrong._

As they were singing the sidekicks all thought about how they had just blindly followed their mentors without even questioning it. Speedy and Robin were especially bitter about this.

Batman and Green Arrow started the next verse. **(A/N: for obvious reasons ;))**

_When we could feed a starving world_

_With what we throw away_

_But all we serve are empty words _

_That always taste the same_

As they were singing GA and Batman thought about how the public saw their counterparts. They shared a look and a small smile graced their faces.

_**(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)**_

The heroes started singing:

_We must stand together_

_**(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)**_

_There's no giving in_

_**(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)**_

_Hand in hand forever_

_**(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)**_

_That's when we all win _

_**(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)**_

_That's, that's, that's when we all win_

_That's, that's, that's when we all win_

The JL sang the second to last verse with vigor while YJ clapped in between lines.

_The right thing to guide us_

Clap

_Is right here, inside us_

Clap

_No one can divide us _

Clap

_When the light is nearly gone_

Clap

_But just like a heartbeat_

Clap

_The drumbeat carries on_

YJ finally sang again

_And the drumbeat carries on_

_**(Just like a heartbeat)**_

As the last verse started all the heroes could hear was one person that drowned out the whole crowd.

_**(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)**_

_We must stand together_

_**(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)**_

_There's no giving in_

_**(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)**_

_Hand in hand forever_

_**(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)**_

_That's when we all win_

_**(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)**_

_That's, that's, that's when we all win_

_That's, that's, that's when we all win_

The audience clapped and screamed as the heroes went backstage. Jade smiled as they went because she had noticed the secret glances between Speedy and Robin and Batman and Green Arrow. She knew the perfect songs for them.

"Mum, I'm gonna place some song slips into the ballot box." She told her mother.

As she wrote the slips out she smiled as she thought about what their faces would look like. As an afterthought she put four pound coins in the money jar. _If I want a chance at becoming a superhero then I need to think about other people instead of just me._ She thought to herself.

Backstage, four new slips of paper came through to the bowl. Superman picked one up. He unfolded it.

"The next song is for Batman. You're going to be singing '_The Queen And I_' by Gym Class Heroes."

**A/N: There is the second chapter. The third chapter will not be posted until I get a song for the fourth chapter. First come, first served unless I believe it doesn't relate to the character chosen.**

**(1) Red Arrow will be referred to as Speedy in this story.**


	3. Batman's Queen

**A/N: Hi guys I'm back! I just needed some insight from my lovely readers to get my bum into gear. Also I lost my dog over Christmas so I didn't feel like writing. I still miss her of course but I know that she would want me to laugh about the good times and not give up on life. **

**Review responses:**

**artyandrob4eva: You are the first reviewer of this story congratulations! Thanks for the confidence boost and I'll take your idea into consideration.**

**greenarrowsdaughter13: I didn't even realise that I didn't put Zatanna or Artemis into this story. Thanks for noticing my mistake and fixing it. They will appear soon. Maybe be late arrivals. Thanks for the song suggestion for Speedy. Which one do you mean? Because there's You Give Love A Bad Name and then there's Shot Through The Heart by Bon Jovi and they are very similar songs and many people get the names mixed up so if you could clarify which one you meant for me and I know that I probably sound stupid saying that and either way I can still do the same idea that I have.**

**sammy: Thank you for saying that about this story. I personally don't think it is the best songfic out there. My inspiration for this story comes from MyLittleBird's story **_**Musical Mission**_** like I said in the first chapter. I think that story is one of the best songfics out there. Go and read it. But also read this one. **

**Ann321: Thank you for the confidence boost. And they are some good suggestions for Speedy and Superman and Superboy.**

**animelover5000: Thank you for saying that the first song was a good idea. I personally thought it fit them all because there are so many people in the world that turn away from people in need.( I will admit that I am one of those people) The heroes are only doing what they love to do. And I want a mixed genre of songs really. **

**Now that that's out of the way. On with the story:**

**Chapter 3: Batman's Queen**

Batman and GA shared a look then both of them shrugged. _It must be coincidence_, they both thought simultaneously. Robin and Speedy just smirked impishly.

As Batman walked onto the stage there was a roar from the Gothamites and a cackle in the shadows. **(1)** Speedy just frowned, _I swear I just heard a mad cackle_ he thought. **(A/N: The heroes are in the crowd)** Everyone else groaned expecting a depressing song. Jade just snickered in amusement and smirked mischievously.

Batman nodded to the DJ and sighed in resignation as the beat started. Everyone else wore shocked expressions as they recognized the song. Jade just giggled manically.

_I love it how she breathes booze in the mornin'_

_Man, it's so sexy how she can't remember last night_

_I made a fatal mistake letting her drink again_

_But who the hell am I to tell her how to live her life?_

As he sang (?) Bruce thought about how Ollie was slowly poisoning himself to death with how much he drank. His excuses were kinda pathetic when he was asked he would say _It's not my fault that I've been driven to this, blame Collin_ **(A/N: His dad, I made it up)** Yes, Collin was partly to blame for it, given that he abused his son **(A/N: Made up)** but Ollie should have been trying to prove Collin wrong; that he was worth something.

As the audience listened they heard the pain in Batman's voice.

_And if you could put dumb in a shot glass_

_I'm just another lush who's had one too many in me_

_And we please don't have enough_

_I see you stand there, settle for anything,_

_Anything's better than lettin' her think she could do better than me_

_She'll come around eventually._

Bruce thought about how Ollie could do better than him if he tried and stopped his drinking. He was also wondering why he stuck around to see his boyfriend slowly kill himself. _Because you love him_ his conscience told him.

In the audience the JL and YJ smiled sadly. Speedy was even crying... erm, sweating through his eyes through thinking the same as Bruce.

'_Cause baby girl's a queen_

_But the queen is just a pawn with a bunch of fancy moves_

_And she's made me a fiend_

_I'm going through withdrawals 'cause I got nothing to lose_

Bruce thought about how he would do anything for Ollie as he sang this part. He would even kill for him if he had to.

_Oh no,_

_She's at the bottom of that bottle_

_She's only one more swallow_

_From being, oh, so hollow_

_(Hey! Hey! Hey!)_

_Bravo, she's at the bottom of that bottle_

_She's only one more swallow_

_From being, oh, so hollow_

Bruce thought about cleaning up after one of Ollie's booze binges. The amount of bottles he had to clean up, not to mention the state Ollie would wake up in.

_I find it funny she can never find her car keys_

_Immediately after telling me she can't take it_

_She makes the cutest faces when she screams obscenities_

_And slurs her words because she's never not inebriated_

_And the front page headline read_

_Let the girl go, you know you can do better_

_It's bad, when the fact that you can't have her_

_Is the reason you sweat her,_

_Don't let her take advantage of you_

_Like the other dudes let her_

_You better cut your losses now buddy._

Bruce thought about all the arguments him and Ollie had when he was drunk, he was always blaming his dad and accusing Bruce of not loving him; of him having affairs, of not believing him, of siding with everyone else. And he thought about all the headlines documenting their public arguments. By now Bruce was crying as he sang, but if you would have asked him he would have said that it was hot under his cowl and that he was sweating.

'_Cause baby girl's a queen _

_And a queen's a pawn with a bunch of fancy moves_

_And she's made me a fiend_

_I'm going through withdrawals 'cause I got nothing to lose_

As Bruce looked out over the audience he saw that everyone was crying. He caught Ollie's eye and saw the pain as plain as day.

_Oh no,_

_She's at the bottom of that bottle_

_She's only one more swallow _

_From being, oh, so hollow_

_(Hey! Hey! Hey!)_

_Bravo, she's at the bottom of that bottle_

_She's only one more swallow_

_From being, oh, so hollow_

As she heard Batman sing Jade thought about how the lyrics to the song fitted her life right now with her mother. She was scared that she would wake up one day and find that her mum was dead from alcohol poisoning. She had never realised what the lyrics were saying before she listened properly and now she wished that she hadn't picked this song. It was too close to home for her.

_Drown yourself,_

_It's not worth keeping me_

_Just put it down right now,_

_And bow out gracefully_

_('Cause baby girl's a queen_

_The queen's just a pawn with a bunch of fancy moves_

_And she's made me a fiend_

_I'm going through withdrawals 'cause I got nothing to lose)_

Bruce and Ollie both thought about how many times Ollie had said that it wasn't worth it for Bruce to stick around. Ollie just cried harder as he thought about what he had put Bruce through when he drank. He promised himself that he wouldn't drink so much anymore.

_Oh no,_

_She's at the bottom of that bottle_

_She's only one more swallow_

_From being, oh, so hollow_

_(Hey! Hey! Hey!)_

_Bravo, she's at the bottom of that bottle_

_She's only one more swallow_

_From being, oh, so hollow_

_(Hey! Hey! Hey!...)_

As he finished the song Batman saw the shocked, tear-stained faces of the audience.

"Thank you..." he croaked and then disappeared backstage.

The heroes followed and Ollie kissed Bruce on the lips. Everyone politely turned away. Speedy just cuddled Robin to him. After 5 minutes Bruce and Ollie finally came up for air.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I'll stop drinking so much, I promise." GA promised, crying into Bruce's chest.

Superman coughed to get everyone's attention and picked up a slip of paper.

"The next song will be Dance With Me Tonight by Olly Murs for Oliver Queen." He said.

**A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter caused any tears for anybody. I finally updated this story. Yay!**

**The first person to guess who cackled gets their song suggestion in chapter 5. It should be easy though.**

**Bye people**

**MyLittleAngelxxx**


	4. Another Author's Note PLEASE READ!

**A/N: Hi guys. Just got a review from MyLittleBird that said that I need to explain the whole 'lyrics to a song suiting the situation' thing and I will explain that now.**

**What I am aiming for is for the relationships between the heroes and sidekicks to mirror how they are in the cartoon. The only difference would be that Bruce and Dick are starting to have arguments at home and sometimes in the Mountain and JL HQ. And when it comes to songs I'm looking for a mix of genres for them to sing. I'm sorry if this caused any confusion.**

**MyLittleAngelxxx (previously Sam-Uley's-little-sister) The new penname is inspired by my recently deceased dog (she was the family's angel) **

**R.I.P Sasha 1999-25-12-11 xxxxx**


	5. Ollie Wants You To Dance With Him Tonigh

**A/N: I'm on a roll! Only when I get reviews on who gave the mad cackle last chapter will I tell you who it is. So start guessing. The first person to guess who it is gets a chapter dedicated to them and gets to choose the song that is in that chapter.**

**Review responses:**

**MyLittleBird: Thank you for the nice words in your review. I will keep writing. I have taken your advice (See second author's note). I'll try and work on giving each person their own reaction but at the time I found it easier to give them the same reaction; but you don't become a better writer by always taking the easy option do you? Lastly I don't think that this story will **_**ever**_** be better than yours, you are my inspiration for this story and it will never be better. That's my opinion though. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion.**

**artyandrob4eva: Hello again. Reviewing the same story twice in one day. I feel loved. Thank you for the condolences. I offer my own to you. Sasha was 13 when she went. If you don't mind me asking how old was Cooky when she went? (Cooky was a she, right?) At least they are both happy now and looking down on us. And as my dad said we can celebrate Sasha's life and open presents on the same day, and your family can do the same with Cooky. Thanks again. **

**Chapter 3 has been edited and greenarrow'sdaughter13 (if you are reading this) I edited the review response that I gave you in Chapter 3. Please reply.**

**Now on with the story:**

**Chapter 4: Ollie Wants You To Dance With Him Tonight**

"Are you sure you read that right, Supes?" GA asked in confusion.

"Yeah, that's what it says. You don't think someone knows who you are do you, Ollie?" Superman asked.

"There's no way!" Ollie exclaimed in shock. "Is there?" he questioned himself. "Oh well, I might as well go get changed and give the public what they want." He said shrugging.

Speedy went onstage and was met with fangirl squeals.

"Now now ladies, we have a treat for you because Oliver Queen will be singing the next song." Speedy said into the mike.

The crowd went berserk when they heard this.

Ollie was finally ready to go onstage. As he turned to go onto the stage there was a cry of pain. He spun around and found that Artemis had _finally _arrived and that she had crashed her bike into a wall.

"Where _have_ you been, Arty?" Robin asked Artemis.

"Well, I had a date," Artemis started. As this Ollie could have sworn that he saw hurt flash in Robin's eyes. Ollie frowned in confusion, he'd have to look into that. "And I couldn't exactly say to him 'Oh I have to leave because my dysfunctional _family_ need my superhero alter ego to appear at a charity event funded by Oliver Queen and Bruce Wayne.' If you're wondering where Zatanna is, she couldn't make it." Artemis said offhandedly

Oliver just turned to go onstage after Artemis' explanation. "We're glad you bothered to show up, Artemis. Well, the rest of the League are, but Roy and I could have gone without seeing you at all tonight." He threw over his shoulder at Artemis. Kid Flash just laughed from where he was standing. Artemis glared at Ollie's retreating back.

When Ollie finally got on stage he winked at the audience and all the girls and a few guys swooned. A few even fainted from the excitement.

"Hey Metropolis, are you liking the music?" Ollie screamed into the mike to be heard over the noise. There was an answering roar and Ollie just took that as a _Hell yes!_

Ollie nodded to the DJ and the music started. After hearing a few beats of the music, Speedy realised what song was playing and grabbed a mike from the DJ booth and started the song.

_Ladies and Gentlemen we've got a special treat for tonight,_

_I'm gonna call my friend Olly up here to sing to you ladies,_

_Olly!_

_Let's go man_

Ollie just smirked and started singing

_My name is Olly, nice to meet you, can I tell you baby,_

_Look around there's a whole lot of pretty ladies,_

_But none like you, you shine so bright, yeah._

Ollie couldn't help but think about the number of times that Dinah had tried to break him and Bruce up as he listened to the song.

_I was wondering if you and me could spend a minute,_

_On the floor up and close getting lost in it,_

_I won't give up without a fight._

Ollie and Bruce both chuckled at that, both of them thinking about the number of times Ollie asked Bruce out before he finally relented.

_I just wanna, ooh, oh baby,_

_I just want you to dance with me tonight,_

_I just want you to dance with me tonight,_

_So come on, ooh, oh baby,_

_I just want you to dance with me tonight._

Speedy just laughed thinking about all the functions he had been to and seen Ollie begging Bruce to dance with him and Bruce always said no, that he didn't dance.

_We're getting sweaty, hot and heavy in the crowd now,_

_Loosen up and let your hands go down, down,_

_Go with it girl, yeah just close your eyes, yeah._

As he heard Ollie sing Robin thought about how jealous Bruce got when he saw random women daring to touch _his_ Ollie when they were dancing with him.

_I feel the music moving through your body,_

_Looking at you I can tell you want me,_

_Don't stop keep going till the morning light, yeah._

While he was singing Ollie thought about how all the women wanted the same thing from him either sex, money or to be his girlfriend. Then he smirked as he thought about how each and every time he got to turn them down by saying he had a boyfriend.

_When I saw you there,_

_Sitting all alone in the dark acting like you didn't have a care,_

_I knew right then, that you'd be mine, and we'd be dancing the whole damn night right,_

_Ooh, oh baby, I just want you to dance with me tonight,_

_So come on, ooh, oh baby,_

_I just want you to dance with me tonight._

As he heard the lyrics Ollie thought about when Count Vertigo decided to attack Gotham and he had been paired up with Bruce because Bruce knew Gotham better than he did. It was the first time they had seen each other since their failed relationship when they were teenagers. Ollie had ended up pregnant **(A/N: Through ancient magic being in his blood allowing him to conceive. That is made up for the story)** and been forced to give up his perfect baby girl- named Skylar – by his father. He still didn't know where she was.

_Break it down now, shake it like that, now bring it all back,_

_To dance with me tonight,_

_One more time, one more time, come on now._

_Do your thing, everybody sing,_

_I just want you to dance with me tonight, yeah_

_I just wanna, ooh, oh baby,_

_I just want you to dance with me tonight_

_Ooh, just close your eyes, we can dance all through the night_

_I just want you to dance with me tonight,_

_And everybody sing, girl just close your eyes_

_We can dance all through the night_

_I just want you to dance with me tonight_

_So come on, just close your eyes,_

_We can dance all through the night_

_I just want you to dance with me tonight._

As the song finished the audience went wild. The heroes just politely clapped and smirked at each other. Jade forced her way through the crowd to the heroes and asked the question none of the heroes wanted to answer.

"So, where's Green Arrow?" she asked curiously.

**Jade's P.O.V.**

While the audience had been busy looking at Oliver Queen I had been checking the heroes block and had noticed that Green Arrow was nowhere in sight. _Well, that's interesting. Oliver Queen magically appears to do a musical number and The Green Arrow mysteriously disappears_ I thought to myself. _I'll have to go and ask where he's gone, then won't I?_

I fought my way through the crowd and when I finally got to the heroes I asked them:

"So, where's Green Arrow?" I asked curiously.

Speedy turned to me and chuckled nervously. Before he answered me though there was a huge KABOOM!

**A/N: Well there you go guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter I definitely enjoyed writing it! Till next time**

**MyLittleAngelxxx**

**P.S. Don't forget to send in your guesses in your reviews. When someone gets it right then the next chapter will be posted and there will still be a song in the next chapter and a little bit of action too.**


	6. Yet Another Author's Note

**A/N: Sorry guys not a chapter. I'm working on it right now. I'll give you a hint for the guessing, it wasn't any of the heroes. So greenarrow'sdaughter13 and artyandrob4eva you were both wrong. Good guesses though. Also good song suggestion artyandrob4eva. Also Zatanna is NOT going to appear at all in this story. I'm sorry to Zatanna fans but I just can't write her. Welcome to the story xana2219 you are wrong on the person who cackled. Good guesses though. So yes that means it is a villain that cackled. Think outside of the **_**box**_**!**

**Bye for now,**

**MyLittleAngelxxx**


	7. Joker Needs To Be Taken Away

**A/N: I'm on a roll! I know I said that you'll have to wait for the next chapter but I couldn't make you wait. It's the lovely reviews that make me want to write. It also helps that I'm watching Young Justice Youtube videos. On a side note: how many chapters do you think there should be in this story, my lovely reviewers?**

**Review responses:**

**greenarrow'sdaughter13: Thank you for clearing that up. Your song will be the next chapter. And no it wasn't Robin who cackled. You'll find out in this chapter. **

**artyandrob4eva: I am sorry for your losses and I will carry on with this as you say 'incredibly awesome story'. Good song suggestion for Artemis. And no it wasn't Roy or Robin that cackled. You'll find out in this chapter. **

**xana2219: Hi and welcome to the story. Thanks for the song suggestion for Artemis. It wasn't Robin or Sportsmaster. You'll find out in this chapter who it was. Keep reading and reviewing.**

**Mossclaw: Sorry that I forgot to respond to your review. Thank you for the nice words and thank you for liking the 'GA/Batman fluffiness'**

**Thank you to everyone that guessed, you will finally find out in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, the songs, or the plot**

**Now on with the story:**

**Chapter 5: Joker Needs To Be Taken Away **

All the heroes turned when they heard the boom and they saw that there were plumes of smoke where Oliver was previously standing.

"I knew that we wouldn't be able to go a night without interruption," Batman muttered. Then he realised that Ollie was missing. "Oh My God! What do we do? One of our funders has been kidnapped!"

Suddenly music started and Batman groaned when he realised what song it was. Nobody noticed that Jade had disappeared.

_Remember when you ran away and I got on my knees and begged you not to leave because I'd go berserk?_

_Well, you left me anyhow and the days got worse and worse and now you see I've gone completely out of my mind._

When Joker sang the first line Harley came out of the smoke and pretended to leave him. The heroes gasped and got into a fighting stance. Joker clapped his hands and Punch and Judy took the heroes down one by one. The audience screamed in terror as they realised what this meant for them.

_And They're coming to take me away Ha Ha_

_They're coming to take me away ho ho he he ha ha_

_To the funny farm where life is beautiful all the time, and I'll be happy to see those nice young men in their clean white coats_

_And they're coming to take me away ha ha_

There was a _twang_ and the boom box that the music was coming out of exploded. Joker frowned when he realised that the heroes were still knocked unconscious by his surprise attack. What he didn't see was the silhouette in the shadows behind him.

"Now who's ruining my fun, hmmm?" Joker asked nobody in particular. The audience was still there frozen with fright. Sonya **(A/N: Jade's mum)** looked around for Jade and she couldn't find her.

"Jade! Where are you?" Sonya screamed in fright and worry.

The Joker shrugged his shoulders at the loss of music and pulled out a controller and pressed the red button on it. The public tensed up expecting another explosion when the stage floor opened up and out came a spinning table top with Oliver Queen strapped to it. The person in the shadows gasped.

Ollie woke up groggily and noticed that he was strapped to a spinning table top and that the audience was staring at him. _Great, just great. Just what I needed tonight._ He grouched to himself.

Speedy was starting to come around and when he was fully aware of his surroundings he noticed that Jade was nowhere in sight and that Ollie was in the Joker's clutches. _Ollie! No!_ He thought in fear. _I have to distract Joker!_ He jumped up and started running for Punch and Judy to take them out when he noticed that Harley was in his way with a mallet.

She smashed it into his side and he stumbled and yelped in pain. There was definitely going to be a bruise there later. Speedy grabbed the mallet and spun it around causing Harley to go flying through the air. Harley let go of the mallet and managed to get back to her feet by doing a back hand spring. The Joker was walking through the audience making sure nobody had any dangerous items on them that they could use as weapons.

While Speedy was fighting Harley Punch and Judy were guarding the unconscious heroes. The person in the shadows notched an arrow onto her bow and aimed it for Punch and let it fly. When the arrow hit Punch, knock out gas was released and both villains fell to the ground out cold.

From his vantage point on stage, Ollie had seen this transpire and automatically looked for Artemis. He found her knocked out cold next to Batman and Robin. All of the heroes apart from Speedy were knocked out. _He's doing pretty well against Harley_ Ollie thought as he looked in Speedy's direction.

Speedy was indeed doing 'pretty well' against Harley. He had his bow out and was sending a barrage of arrows in Harley's direction while making sure that he was out of her reach. What he didn't realise was that he was slowly getting closer to the Joker the more he moved away from Harley. The clown prince saw Speedy out of the corner of his eye and silently applauded Harley for slowly but surely bringing him closer.

The Joker sent a spinning trip kick in Speedy's direction with surprising speed and agility. Speedy was not expecting it therefore he ended up falling backwards onto the hard ground with a _thump_.

"Yay, well done Mistah J!" Harley said in her ditzy voice.

Back on stage Oliver's eyes widened as he saw his ward be taken down by the Joker. _Not Roy!_ He thought in a panic. He saw the Joker pulled out a length of rope and watched helplessly as Speedy was tied up and dragged across the ground towards the stage.

Joker and Harley were halfway to their destination when an arrow blocked their path. Joker cackled with glee, thinking he had annoyed Green Arrow.

"Aww, what's wrong Greeny? Have I got your _sidekick_?" The Joker asked patronisingly in the direction that the arrow had come from.

"I'm not Green Arrow. The name's Dart and I never miss a target. Now put Speedy down and let Mr. Queen go and leave with your dignity intact. If you choose to ignore this warning then you will find yourself beaten by a teenage girl, Joker!" A female voice answered menacingly.

The Joker spun around and saw a teenage girl that looked to be about sixteen in forest green heeled combat boots, black leggings (the footsie type), a forest green knee length skirt, a grey hand-made utility belt, a white tank top and a light green jacket, that was half fastened. On her hands were elbow length dark green gloves. In her right hand was a bow **(A/N: Like Speedy's)** that was a jade green colour. On her back was her quiver of trick arrows. She was wearing a domino mask on her face and a jade green Robin Hood type hat on her head. Falling out of her hat was her fringe which fell to the right of her face. It looked to have black, blonde, brown and red dye worked into it. If she had taken the hat off you would see that her hair was cut into short style that made guys take a notice of her. **(A/N: Her hair is like Frankie's from the Saturdays)** If she took the mask off you would see that she had forest green eyes that could captivate any person on the planet. She was currently glaring fiercely at the Joker.

When the Joker had taken her appearance in he burst into uncontrollable laughter, clutching at his stomach and rolling on the floor.

Dart growled in frustration as Joker laughed at her. She notched up another arrow and aimed for just past Joker's head. Her glare was so fierce that even Ollie and Speedy were cowering in fear. The rest of the heroes had finally awoken and just watched in awe and fright (even Batman) as this new superhero stood up to The Clown Prince of Crime. Dart let the arrow fly and watched in satisfaction as the Joker jumped away from the incoming projectile in surprise.

"Now I won't ask you again, Joker. Let them go!" Dart growled in annoyance.

The Joker just dropped Speedy with a thud and sent razor sharp Joker cards in Dart's direction. Dart jumped out of the cards' way like an expert and fired off a barrage of explosive arrows. The Joker flipped and cart wheeled and spun out of the way of each arrow. Dart growled in frustration when her fifth attempt to bring the Joker down was foiled. Harley had been knocked out by a stray gas arrow earlier in the fight.

The Joker finally got bored of dodging the arrows and went straight for the heroine. Dart's eyes widened in surprise as her bow and arrows were wrenched from her grasp. She did a back hand spring to avoid the Joker's first punch and to put some distance between them.

_Alright Jade, time to go on the offensive._ She thought to herself.

She ran straight for the Joker and grabbed the uppercut that was coming in to intercept her attack. She got a tight grip on the Joker and spun him around in a circle and then let him fly. He hit the ground with a hard thump and you could hear some of his ribs break. Everybody's eyes widened as they saw the Joker writhe on the ground in agony and watched in silent shock as he screamed in pain. Nobody had ever caused so much damage to The Clown Prince of Crime before with just one hit.

The Joker struggled to his feet. Both heroine and villain were panting in exhaustion. The Joker reached into his coat pocket and everyone tensed up expecting a weapon of some kind. He pulled out a white handkerchief and threw it on the ground.

"Very good. You beat me and you win." The Joker said as he threw in the towel. Suddenly he pulled a gas pellet out of his pocket and threw it on the ground. Everyone inhaled a bit of smoke and started hacking and coughing as the smoke covered the arena. When the smoke cleared, The Joker, Harley and Punch and Judy were gone.

Dart just shrugged her shoulders, picked up her bow and quiver of arrows that the Joker had dropped to the floor in his haste to escape. She then went over to Speedy and untied him and went on stage and untied Oliver as well.

The audience and the heroes stood and applauded Dart for her bravery and courage to actually take on and defeat the Joker. The whole Justice League and the whole of Young Justice got on stage and thanked Dart for her bravery and selflessness.

Once everyone had calmed down Superman grabbed the mike and turned to Dart and said:

"We would like the honour of announcing the next song to go to the new super heroine Dart!"

Dart blushed in embarrassment but went up to the bowl that had been brought out from backstage and she pulled out a slip of paper, unfolded it and said:

"The next song is Shot Through The Heart by Bon Jovi for Speedy!"

**A/N: I bet you weren't expecting that were you? I like how this chapter came out actually. Please tell me what you think of this chapter and what you think of Dart in your reviews. Don't forget to send in song requests either. And to anyone that's wondering, yes Dart is Jade.**

**Also here is a list of the heroes that haven't sung on their own yet:**

**Artemis (Got a few suggestions for her)**

**Aquaman**

**Batgirl**

**Black Canary (She's jealous of Bruce because he has **_**her**_** Ollie)**

**Flash**

**Kaldur**

**Kid Flash**

**Martian Manhunter**

**Miss Martian **

**Robin**

**Superboy**

**Supergirl**

**Superman**

**Wondergirl**

**And Wonder Woman**

**Also, if you want somebody from a different show (like Teen Titans for instance) then just tell me in a review. And if you're wondering what the song at the start is called it is They're Coming To Take Me Away. I don't know the artist though.**

**Bye for now my lovely reviewers,**

**MyLittleAngelxxx**


	8. Speedy's Shot Through The Heart

**A/N: I'm on a roll! I haven't made it very clear who Jade is. She is not Jade Nguyen!(Hides in her very own titanium steel Arrow Cave. Hehe. I am a shameless GA and Speedy fan. They are just soo hot!) Her last name is Wright. But it will stop being confusing soon.**

**Review responses:**

**greenarrowsdaughter13: Thank you for thinking that adding the Joker was a good idea. Here is your song!**

**artyandrob4eva: Good suggestion for Superboy and Superman and it's by Taio Cruz. Good suggestion for Black Canary or Artemis. And yes Under the Sea does fit them so well.**

**Xana2219: Thank you. Like I say at the top it is not Jade Nguyen, I'm sorry for the confusion. She is Skylar (Go to Chapter 4!) She doesn't know it though. She will be told later on in the story. And don't worry about it nobody got it. Good song suggestion for Robin. And yes I am. I know I said it would be a Robin/Red Arrow story but I changed my mind. Ooh the drama! And Ollie cares for Roy and doesn't want him to be hurt so he WILL look into it. (Let's just say that you don't spend so much time with Batman and NOT pick up techniques)**

**Vampireslayer12: Welcome to the story! Thanks for the suggestion. And well yes I was thinking of doing duets at one point so thank you for giving the first duet suggestion.**

**Ann321: Thank you but like I said at the top Jade is not Jade Nguyen. Sorry for the confusion.**

**sammy: Like I said to xana2219 nobody got it. It isn't Jade Nguyen sorry for the confusion. No I have not watched Majors and Minors but I will look into the songs for you.**

**WapahaniRaiders: Welcome to the story! Thank you for the song suggestion.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the YJ characters, songs that I use, or the plot. All rights go to the rightful owners. I DO own Midnight Arrow (she will make an appearance), Dart, Jade Wright and Sonya Wright.**

**Now on with the story:**

**Chapter 6: Speedy's Shot Through The Heart**

Dart turned to go but before she could, she was handed a piece of paper. She glanced at Oliver (yes he is still in his civilian identity) and saw him wink. She flushed and rushed off stage. When she got far enough she looked at the note. It said:

_Be my eyes and ears for anything suspicious. I trust that you have my son's best interests at heart. _

_GA_

Jade's eyes widened behind her mask. "I knew it!"

She turned to go into the ladies room and heard Robin talking:

"Baby, seriously I can't just break it off. He'll want to know why. And I can't exactly say 'oh well, I've been having an affair with your lovely replacement. He'll kill me!" Robin seemed to be distressed.

What Jade heard next shocked her to her core.

"Yeah well guess what? I don't care! He needs to be brought down a few pegs!" Artemis' voice came from the shadows. She sounded frustrated. Jade would have laughed had this situation not been so serious. _I can't believe that Robin would do that!_ She thought in shock. She slowly walked back on stage and stood by Speedy.

"I'd be careful if I were you. Your enemies are closer than you think. They seek to break your heart." She whispered in his ear. Speedy just frowned in confusion.

He then ushered the heroes off stage so that he could sing. "Hello Metropolis! How are you enjoying the music?" He screamed into the mike. The crowd just roared in appreciation. Speedy just chuckled. "Well, this next song is for any people that have felt heartache."

Speedy nodded to the DJ and the music started.

_Shot through the heart it's all part of the game we call love_

_Would you be content to see me crying_

_After all those little games you put me through?_

_After all I've done for you you're lying_

_Wouldn't it be nice to tell the truth?_

As he sang he thought about what Dart had just told him. It seemed to him that the people he thought he could trust were lying to him in some way. What were lies and what was the truth? Speedy didn't know anymore. The better question is: Who was lying to him?

_Didn't somebody somewhere say_

_You're gonna take a fall?_

_I gave you everything_

_Now here's the curtain call_

As Ollie (now as GA) heard the words he thought about the amount of times he had told Artemis not to make enemies within her friends and the amount of times he had told her (and Robin) that if they weren't careful they would end up hurt. He just smirked. **(A/N: All that has been done off screen. And no Speedy does not know Robin's cheating, he's only been given a heads-up and is now thinking about who could be lying to him)**

_Shot through the heart as I lay there alone in the dark_ (Here Speedy snorted at the irony of it)

_Through the heart it's all part of the game we call love_

_Now you've come back here to say you're sorry_

_But I just don't know who you're talking to_

_It could be the man I used to be, girl_

_But I've grown up and now I'm over you_

Here Speedy thought about his failed relationship with Cheshire and what she left him with. Not that he didn't love Lian, he did, he just wished that either her mother had been a better person or that Lian had come at a later time in his life. He also thought about how his relationship with Dick seemed to be going south. Yeah they hugged and kissed but it just didn't feel the same.

_Standing there just a livewire_

_With nowhere left to turn_

_You were gonna set the world on fire_

_When will you ever learn?_

As Robin heard the song he thought about the number of times he had been caught with different people **(A/N: Yes people, this is not the first time he's cheated)**, all by Speedy. He thought about the amount of times he'd begged for forgiveness and how Speedy had threatened that if there was a next time he wouldn't be forgiven. He always was forgiven though, Speedy couldn't live without him.

_Shot through the heart as I lay there alone in the dark_

_Through the heart it's all part of the game we call love_

As he sang Speedy thought about the amount of times that Robin had hurt him and how he had begged for forgiveness and promised never to cheat again, but he always did. He'd caught him with Batgirl, Wondergirl, Supergirl, Miss M, Artemis, Zatanna and so many other girls that he couldn't count. But each one hurt just as bad as the first. But Speedy felt like he couldn't breathe when Robin wasn't with him that's why he always forgave him.

_Didn't somebody somewhere say_

_You're heading for a fall?_

_I gave you everything _

_Now here's the curtain call_

_And I'm shot_

Speedy wasn't going to let Robin manipulate his feelings for him anymore. If he cheated once more he would be gone. He'd had too many chances. Well no more. This was it. Speedy couldn't take the heartache.

_Baby does what baby please_

_And baby must have what she sees_

_But not this time the tables turned_

_Baby, you just got burned_

Speedy smirked as he thought about the pain Robin went through when they had a break and how he always tried to move on with his little playtoy of the month and how he always got rejected. He always laughed because in those moments Dick truly was pathetic.

_Shot through the heart as I lay there alone in the dark_

_Through the heart it's all part of the game we call love._

As Speedy finished the song the girls in the crowd went ballistic. They tried to climb onstage with their Star City heartthrob but Superman and Superboy just pushed them back. Speedy just winked at them.

"Thank you everybody! Especially all of my fangirls!" He shouted just to tease the audience and to aggravate the JL. The Young Justice just simultaneously face-palmed at Speedy's idiot behaviour.

Jade appeared by Green Arrow's side. "Well?" GA asked her.

"It's exactly what you think. Shall I inform Batman?" Jade answered respectfully and with awe in her eyes at the fact that GA could be so stealthy and devious.

"No. I will." He responded, chuckling darkly at what was to come. He got weird glances for this. The Green Arrow _never_ chuckled like that. Everyone around him decided within that moment that did NOT want to be on the wrong side of Oliver Queen or The Green Arrow.

Once everyone was backstage, Superman pulled out another piece of paper, unfolded it and read:

"The next song will be Tear Drops on my Guitar by Taylor Swift for Artemis."

**A/N: There you go people. Did the thoughts fit the lyrics because I personally think it could have been better. But you guys are the judges. Don't forget to send in your song suggestions people! **

**Heroes that haven't sung yet:**

**Aquaman (Got a song for him but would like more hehe)**

**Batgirl (Got a song for her but would like more hehe)**

**Black Canary (Got a song for her but would like more hehe)**

**Flash (He needs a song people!)**

**Kaldur (Got a song for him but I need more hehe)**

**Kid Flash (Give Wally a song and he will give you cyber cookies!)**

**Martian Manhunter**

**Miss Martian **

**Robin (Got a song and duet for him but I need more!)**

**Superboy (Need more songs!)**

**Supergirl (She will come and knock down your house if she doesn't get a song)**

**Superman (Need more songs!)**

**Wondergirl (Possible song for her but I need more!)**

**And Wonder Woman (Possible song for her but I need more!)**

**Bye for now my lovely reviewers!**

**MyLittleAngelxxx**


	9. Robin Causes Artemis' Tears On Her Guita

**A/N: Hi guys! How are you all? I didn't want to get bored of writing this story so I took a couple days' break. Time for review responses!**

**Review responses:**

**Vampireslayer12: Thank you for liking my chapter title and the song suggestion. I'm glad to hear from another archer fan. But how can you not be one? Not that I don't respect other people's opinions and likes and dislikes because I do.**

**Artyandrob4eva: Hello again. That's good even though I'm pretty certain that you suggested this song. So here's your song. Thank you for the song suggestion. **

**Xana2219: He's been around him since he was a teenager (before they both became superheroes). They were best friends before they got together. And after they put Skylar up for adoption they had arguments and broke up and lost touch. When the Justice League came together they were frosty to each other for a while and then they became friends again and put their failed relationship behind them. Collin (Ollie's dad) had got between them before which caused the arguments in the first place. So anyway, they were friends again and then Speedy felt GA and Ollie fell apart when he wasn't being GA and his house needed renovating so he stayed with Bruce and with them being in the same house they saw the cute little things that they each did and fell back in love. At least that's how I see it in my little head canon that I have. So basically they know each other well enough to know how the other works and that's how they each picked up skills from each other. Thanks for the song suggestion.**

**Sammy: Thank you! Thanks for the song suggestion.**

**Greenarrowsdaughter13: Hi. Thank you! Thank you for the song suggestions. I 3 Oliver & Company! And I also love that song! So thank you for suggesting it! **

**Ann321: Thank you! Thank you for the song suggestion. And I think you mean Sean Kingston. I'll have to listen to it though because I haven't heard it.**

**Michelle120: Welcome to the story. Thank you for saying that. I love it when people say that they love my story or that they think it's an awesome story. So thank you. Please send in any song suggestions you have. And here's your update.**

**Sam13: Welcome to the story. Thank you for the song suggestion. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the YJ or JL characters, songs or the plot. All rights go to the rightful owners. I DO own Midnight Arrow, Dart, Jade Wright and Sonya Wright.**

**Here's the chapter:**

**Chapter 7: Robin Causes Artemis' Tear Drops On Her Guitar**

Artemis sighed sorrowfully and thought about how ironic the song she was singing was. _Oh well,_ she thought bitterly, _might as well get it over with_. As she went to go onstage she glared pointedly at Robin.

GA saw and rolled his eyes. _These kids need to learn to cover their emotions when they don't want to be caught out. Oh well._ He sighed thinking about how he would tell Bruce that his son was cheating. He knew he needed to tell him before he found out that Ollie knew and that he hadn't told him. Ollie _did not_ want to have _that_ argument.

Cheers and wolf whistles came from the crowd as Artemis came onstage. Jade **(A/N: She's back with her mother in her civilian identity)** frowned and snorted at the blatant disrespect that the people in the crowd had for themselves.

Artemis smirked cockily at the crowd and nodded to the DJ who started the music. She waits for her cue:

_Drew looks at me,_

_I fake a smile so he won't see_

_That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be_

_I'll bet he's beautiful,_

_That guy he talks about_

_And he's got everything that I have to live without_

As Artemis sang she thought about how Speedy was going to get everything he deserved once Robin decided to tell him about them. She smirked dangerously. _Maybe I should make the move for Robin. I know that Speedy won't be in the way anymore when __**I'm**__ through with him._

The audience's widened simultaneously as they saw Artemis' smirk. They were confused. Wasn't this meant to be a sad song?

_Drew talks to me,_

_I laugh 'cause it's so damn funny_

_And I can't even see anyone when he's with me_

_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,_

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

Artemis nearly laughed at the irony of the song. She didn't need to sing this song because she already had the guy she wanted. Why was she wasting her breath? Oh yeah, for the stupid library. She didn't even know _why_ she bothered to turn up.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing,_

_Don't know why I do_

Artemis _did _laugh this time. It came out as a bitter chuckle at all the tears she had shed when Speedy and Robin had first got together. She was pathetic in those first few months and she knew it. That was the reason why she took her future into her own hands. She led Robin astray and she loved every second of it.

_Drew walks by me,_

_Can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes,_

_So perfectly,_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

_He better hold him tight, give him all his love_

_Look in those beautiful eyes and know he's lucky 'cause_

Artemis glared out into the crowd as she thought about Speedy being all over _her _Robin. Yes, Robin was _her's_ and she'd show Speedy just who was boss. She had already taken Ollie from him why not take Robin too? The audience cowered in fear at the look on her face. Batman frowned, _I need to talk to Ollie. Something is __**seriously**__ wrong with Artemis._ Oh yes, Batman had had his suspicions about Artemis for a while. Maybe Speedy was right. Maybe she was a Shadow.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing,_

_Don't know why I do_

Artemis rolled her eyes at the reference to the stars. Why were they always mentioned in songs. They made her think about Speedy which in turn made her think about Robin and Speedy. And that train of thought always made her furious. Robin was _hers_, not Speedy's!

_So I drive home alone,_

_As I turn out the light_

_I'll put his picture down and maybe_

_Get some sleep tonight_

Artemis chuckled darkly at the irony again. She had sat in her room just staring at the pictures of the team that she had managed to convince KF to take. More importantly she had just stared at Robin wishing he was hers. And now he was.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing,_

_Don't know why I do_

_He's the time taken up,_

_But there's never enough_

_And he's all I need to fall into._

Artemis thought about how it would kill her if Robin decided that she wasn't the one for him and broke up with her. If he did, she would make him and Speedy pay.

_Drew looks at me,_

_I fake a smile so he won't see._

As the song finished the audience tentatively clapped and cheered not wanting to feel Artemis' anger. They all felt sorry for whoever it was aimed at.

Bruce went right behind Ollie. He heard him sigh in resignation.

"Yes, I know. We need to talk about what's wrong with Artemis." Ollie intoned in a perfect imitation of Bruce in Batman mode. Bruce had to chuckle at the impression. Only the heroes close enough to the couple could hear though.

Backstage, Superman withdrew another slip of paper and read:

"The next song will be Edge of Glory by Lady Gaga for Supergirl."

**A/N: There you go my lovely reviewers. I didn't really want Artemis to be the broken hearted girl in this chapter so I made her bitter and cocky. I hope you liked it. And Batman and GA talk about Artemis next chapter. Get ready for DaddyBats to go on the rampage on his own son! And yes GA WILL be in Daddy mode as well. Review your thoughts on this chapter and send in your songs. Also nobody's told me how many chapters they want for this story. Please send the number of chapters you want in this story in your reviews as well.**

**Bye for now, my lovely reviewers**

**MyLittleAngelxxx**


	10. Supergirl's On The Edge Of Glory

**A/N: Hi guys! Thank you for the lovely reviews! For all Oliver and Company fans that are reading this story I have an O&C story called The Kidnap on my profile page. Please check it out if you haven't already. Thank you. I'd like to hear your feedback and how I could carry the story on. I have a bit of writers block with that story. Here's the responses.**

**Review responses:**

**Artyandrob4eva: Yes I did. Thanks for suggesting that song then. I'm glad that somebody understands the need to take a break. I have college three times a week as well as work that I need to bring home to complete as well as this story. And I really didn't want to burn out the fuse for this story, so I took a break. Thanks for the song suggestion for Artemis. And I love Homefront! It made me laugh when Artemis says to Robin that M'gann is dying and that the robots have taken down their four super-powered friends; and that she was down to her last arrow, so why would she be distraught? It just made me laugh so hard. Your welcome. And when you pointed it out, yes I did. Also greenarrowsdaughter13 likes your penname.**

**Greenarrowsdaughter13: That's nice to know and I absolutely love the film. And I have to ask who would sing that song or would they sing it altogether? I'll put it in for consideration though. And I love your name by the way.**

**Ann321: Thank you for telling me where I can find the show. I have put the song in for consideration. **

**Sammy: Yes I did. Your welcome. Yes I did watch that film, both actually. I love them. But TLK will always be better than TKLSP. Thanks for the song suggestion. It suits him actually. **

**Xana2219: I didn't learn it. I thought that might be what happened behind the scenes. I mean they're both billionaires, why wouldn't they be best friends? Green Arrow makes an appearance in the final episode of the 4****th**** season and the 5****th**** season of The Batman (2004-2008) and he also appears in the Justice League series. I loved Teen Titans. The way I see it, The Batman was how Robin started out, then he went into the Young Justice, while in the background Batman helps the Justice League out, and then Robin runs off to start the Titans. And then Speedy follows him. (stalker!) That's how it plays out in my head. And I think I watched a few episodes. I can't remember that clearly though. I'll look it up for you.**

**Michelle120: I'm glad that I made your day. Yes she does. Don't worry she will get what's coming to her. I don't know how yet though. I'll just wing it. That's basically what I'm doing with this story and it seems to be turning out pretty well. Thanks for the song suggestion.**

**ANoNameAuthoress: I love your name! That was the goal. I mean everyone seems to think that she is this little innocent angel. But I know that deep down she is a spiteful little cow that plays everything that is given to her to her own advantage. Now Dick? Yes, he is partly to blame as well as Artemis. But it is mostly Artemis' fault. Dick is just severely mislead. He is a confused 13 year old that has never had any type of romantic attention and then suddenly he is in a relationship with a REALLY hot talented archer and then he's getting female attention as well. He doesn't know why way to turn. Don't worry I will keep up the great work.**

**Ashley SkinnerWapahaniRaiders: Have you altered your penname? I like it either way. Thank you for the song suggestion.**

**Blackcatz12: Welcome to the story! Thank you for the song suggestion. I have to ask who did you want to sing it? Thanks for the warning.**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 9**

**Here's the next chapter:**

**Chapter 8: Supergirl's On The Edge Of Glory**

Both Leagues watched as GA and Batman walked to a secluded corner. They just looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders and turned away from the couple. It wasn't their business.

"So, what's going on?" Bruce practically snarled at Ollie. He was running thin on patience. This was not how he wanted to spend his night. **(A/N: I'm sorry guys I never said this is at night. They will bring the dawn in. It is an all night concert)** He wanted to be in front of his fire with his boyfriend curled up next to him watching a film or something. Not babysitting teenage sidekicks as they sang songs to raise money for an old library.

"Well, erm, you see..." Ollie fell over his words in his hurry to redirect Bruce's anger and frustration.

"Just spit it out, Ollie!" Bruce yelled in annoyance.

"Dick's cheating on Roy again. With Artemis." Ollie mumbled, cowering away from his lover. He hadn't been this scared of somebody since his teenage years when he lived with his parents. His mother had tried so hard to protect him but in the end it had killed her. Ollie's eyes filled with tears at the thought of his old mother.

Bruce saw him flinch and saw the tears and he sweeped him into a hug.

"Shhh. It's okay babe. I'm not gonna hurt you. Dick on the other hand needs to learn. And somebody needs to tell Roy." Bruce whispered soothingly into his boyfriend's ear. Ollie looked up at him with sorrowful eyes.

"I'll tell him. And try not to kill Dick, save some fun for me would you?" Ollie asked softly, sniffling.

"Of course" Bruce answered just as soft.

As the lovers were talking Supergirl had gotten onstage and had proceeded to sing with the backing music.

_There ain't no reason you and me should be alone_

_Tonight, yeah baby_

_Tonight, yeah baby_

_I got a reason that you're who should take me home tonight_

As she sang Supergirl thought about her slowly developing crush on Wally West of all people. When she first met the team she thought he was an absolute goof and a layabout. But she was so wrong, he was so sweet; yes he was a flirt but it was part of his charm. And he helped out around the Mountain and cleaned up after himself. She couldn't help but fall for him. He didn't know of course.

_I need a man that thinks it's right when it's so wrong_

_Tonight, yeah baby_

_Tonight, yeah baby_

_Right on the limits where we know we both belong tonight_

She laughed a little when she thought about how Wally always thought he was right when he was more often than not always wrong. She shook her head in wonder at how someone so smart could always get things so wrong.

_It's hard to feel the rush _

_To push the dangerous_

_I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you_

_Where we can both fall over in love_

As Wally listened to Supergirl sing he thought about how kind and caring she was to her friends. Even him. He was so annoying to everybody else but her. He loved that about her. _Wait, what? _Loved_? I don't love her. She's hot and everything but I don't love her!__** Oh, yes you do**_ a voice spoke within his head. _Who are you? __**I'm your heart. **__Oh!_ Wally shook his head rapidly to stop the voices in his head.

_I'm on the edge of glory_

_And I'm hanging on a moment of truth_

_Out on the edge of glory_

_And I'm hanging on a moment with you_

_I'm on the edge_

_The edge_

_The edge_

_The edge_

_The edge_

_The edge_

_The edge_

_I'm on the edge of glory_

_And I'm hanging on a moment with you_

_I'm on the edge with you_

Supergirl thought about how Wally always lived on the edge of life. He was always fast paced, always there one second then gone the next. It must have been thrilling to live in the moment the way he did. She wished she could be that way about life. But she couldn't help but worry about her future whereas Wally was about the here and now.

_Another shot before we kiss the other side_

_Tonight, yeah baby_

_Tonight, yeah baby_

_I'm on the edge of something final we call life tonight_

_Alright, alright_

When Arella looked out over the audience she saw that everybody was dancing and in some cases grinding along to the song. She smiled. They were all enjoying themselves one way or another.

_Pull on your shades 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames_

_Tonight, yeah baby_

_Tonight, yeah baby_

_It doesn't hurt 'cause everybody knows my name tonight_

_Alright, alright_

Arella thought about how she sometimes acted before she thought things through. The amount of times she had very nearly been killed by Lex Luthor via Kryptonite through not thinking properly. She shuddered as she thought about how lucky she was to be alive.

_It's hard to feel the rush_

_To push the dangerous_

_I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you_

_Where we can both fall over in love_

Wally thought about feeling the wind whip through his hair when he ran as he listened to the song. He chuckled softly as he heard Supergirl sing. _She has a beautiful voice,_ he thought in wonder. Megan heard his thought. _**Does she now?**_ She thought back at the speedster and then giggled as she watched him jump and look around in terror before he realised what he had heard.

_I'm on the edge of glory_

_And I'm hanging on a moment of truth_

_Out on the edge of glory_

_And I'm hanging on a moment with you_

_I'm on the edge_

_The edge _

_The edge_

_The edge_

_The edge_

_The edge_

_The edge_

_I'm on the edge of glory_

_And I'm hanging on a moment with you_

_I'm on the edge with you_

_I'm on the edge with you_

_I'm on the edge with you_

As the last verse started there was a roar from the crowd as Supergirl swayed her hips to the music and then continued singing.

_I'm on the edge of glory_

_And I'm hanging on a moment of truth_

_Out on the edge of glory_

_And I'm hanging on a moment with you_

_I'm on the edge_

_The edge_

_The edge _

_The edge_

_The edge_

_The edge_

_The edge_

_I'm on the edge of glory _

_And I'm hanging on a moment with you_

_I'm on the edge with you_

The audience went crazy as the song finished. They cheered and screamed as Supergirl blew a kiss to the crowd. She winked as she walked off stage.

When she got backstage she saw that Batman had Robin held against a wall and that Speedy was sobbing into GA's chest. She looked a little to the left and saw Artemis cowering and sobbing in fear.

"What's going on?" She asked confused. She looked at the League and they just shrugged their shoulders at her. Speedy suddenly stopped crying and shot up and stomped over to Batman and Robin and practically threw Batman away from Robin and just threw his fist into Robin's face. Ollie just laughed hysterically and Bruce chuckled manically. Artemis scrambled up onto her feet and turned tail and ran.

Speedy notched up an arrow and let it fly. When it hit Artemis it exploded into a rubber casing, causing Artemis to become encased in rubber.

"Tell them!" Roy growled at her. Artemis cowered with fear.

"T-Tell them what?" She stuttered.

"The truth!" Roy screamed at her.

"Fine!" She screamed back. "The truth is that Sportsmaster is my dad and Cheshire is my sister. I'm not Green Arrow's niece. But I am _not_ a Shadow."

The entire League apart from Roy, Ollie and Bruce gasped in shock.

Superman was the first to snap out of the shock. He turned to Artemis and said:

"Are you willing to work with us to bring down the elusive Shadows from the inside?" Everyone gaped in shock at this.

"Are you crazy!" The heroes said as one. Ollie was finally on Roy's side when it came to Artemis. Especially after seeing what her selfishness could do to his son. He glared at Clark in frustration and anger.

"Well fine! Let her be a double agent! But she has to find a new place to live. **(A/N: In this story Artemis lives with Ollie and visits her mother frequently)** I will not put up with her crap anymore Clark! She is determined to ruin my son's life! And I won't let her!"

At hearing this, Roy eyes filled up with tears and he launched himself at Ollie and thought about how he had sat in his apartment all alone hating his dad ever since he had been to the Hall of Justice.

"I'm so sorry, so so so sorry! I don't hate you!" Roy cried. Ollie sweeped him into a hug and whispered softly in his ear.

"It's okay Roy. It's okay." He soothed his son.

Roy wiped his eyes and looked over to Superman and said.

"I have the perfect song, Superman. I'll sing Want You Back by Cher Lloyd ft Astro. Help me Ollie?" Roy spoke softly.

**A/N: There you go my lovely reviewers. I thought the next song suited the situation quite well. And yay Roy and Ollie made up. I wanted them to make up as soon as Roy threw down his Speedy hat. So now that's sorted. And Artemis told the truth. Yay! Tell me what you thought of this chapter in your reviews. Send in song requests too! Also do you think I'm going too fast with the story? Send in the number of chapters you want this story to be in your reviews as well please?**

**Bye for now, my lovely reviewers**

**MyLittleAngelxxx**


	11. Speedy Wants GA Back

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry for the wait! I had writer's block for this chapter! Thanks for being so patient with me. Thanks for the reviews. Here are the responses:**

**Review responses:**

**Ann321: Thanks for saying that it was a good chapter and I'm sorry that you didn't like that GA kicked Artemis out. Now that I look back on the chapter I realize that it does seem a bit drastic and doesn't really seem like Green Arrow. I'll fix that somehow. Maybe Paula could come and knock some sense into him. Also thanks for the song suggestion, but you confused me is it for Batgirl or Speedy?**

**Blackcatz12: Thanks for your opinion on the chapter and the number of chapters. I'll see how far I can get with that. And yes, I realize that the song didn't fit Supergirl as I was writing it but I didn't want to go through the bother of altering who would sing it. So that's why it ended up the way it did.**

**Greenarrowsdaughter13: Thank you for saying that. And thank you for clearing that up. They kinda deserved it, you know what they say; you play with fire and you get burned. And I thought it would be a good touch, he can't always be tough. And I know that I've said that I like your penname but I just thought with that being your penname you might like to have an OC that you made up appear in this story. He or she could be Skylar's long lost twin or something. Let me know.**

**Jay33: Welcome to the story! Yes, yes I did. It seems to me that YJ's Robin is a whore. I mean there are so many possibilities. I mean there's KF/Rob, Superboy/Rob, Zatanna/Rob, Artemis/Rob. You get my point. And yes Daddy GA was to the rescue. Thanks for the song suggestion but who would sing it.**

**Artyandrob4eva: I love any penname that I find cool. Also considering that you like Artemis's character so much, I would just like to suggest a couple of stories that go deeper into her character. There's No Risk, No Reward by MidnightRoulette. Artemis doesn't appear straight away but it is a good story if you persevere. Then there's Linchpin by Tiger Lily Roar. And finally there's Who Is She? And Return by Fae Faythe. The last two are basically Young Justice in Artemis' point of view. If you decide to check any of them out tell the authors that MyLittleAngelxxx(previously known as Sam-Uley's-little-sister) sent you to their stories because they were that good. Just thought you might want to know of them if you don't know of them already. And yes that part was kinda gross until you looked at it in that way. I thought that was a kick-ass episode. Thanks for the song suggestion!**

**Michelle120: I know I'm sorry. I'll sort it and thank you for saying that. I don't think I could do 1 million chapters. Thank you for saying it's that good of a story. Thanks for the song suggestion. That could be funny.**

**Now here's the long awaited chapter:**

**Chapter 9: Speedy Wants GA Back**

Most of the League raised their eyebrows at this. Batman just smiled – not smirked- smiled. Speedy turned to go onstage. GA followed like a faithful puppy. The League were hopeful that this song could bring Speedy back to them.

Young Justice – minus Robin and Artemis, who were nursing there hurt pride (Robin) and still inside rubber (Artemis) - were in the corner, huddled together.

"Do you think that Speedy will now come onto the team, considering that he and Green Arrow are now back on speaking terms?" Kaldur asked Wally, who was bouncing in excitement and munching a bag of potato chips.

"Of course he will!" KF said excitedly.

"Oi, Kid Idiot. Robin and Artemis are on the team still, remember?" Batgirl and Supergirl said simultaneously.

"Oh, yeah," Wally said, disheartened while scratching the back on his head.

Superboy and Miss Martian were disheartened by this news as well. They both got on quite well with Speedy.

Meanwhile, on the stage, the appearance of Speedy _and_ Green Arrow had sent the audience into a frenzy. Jade smirked impishly from where she was standing. Speedy looked her way and winked at her. She blushed then mentally hit herself. She had no chance Speedy was gay. He was with Robin for goodness sake.

_Although,_ Jade thought to herself, _there was a commotion backstage. I think I'll check it out, as Dart of course._

Once the audience calmed down, Speedy nodded to the DJ and the music started. Speedy waited a couple of beats before jumping into the song:

_Hey, boy you never had much game_

_So I needed to upgrade_

_So I went and walked away-way-way_

_Now, I see you've been hanging out_

_With that other girl in town_

_Looking like a pair of clowns-clowns-clowns_

As Speedy sang, he turned to GA and pretended to brush him off and then he mimed walking away. Artemis had somehow got out of her make-shift prison and had the misfortune of walking onstage when Speedy sang about 'the other girl in town', so he just _had_ to motion towards her when he sang it. He then mimed a clown. As everyone heard him sing they realized that this must have been what he had felt when he got replaced.

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?_

_And now you're doing them with her_

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?_

_You got me, got me like this (Ugh!)_

_And now you're taking her to every restaurant_

_You got me, got me like this (Ugh!)_

As Speedy sang he thought about all of the good memories that him and Ollie had shared as father and son and as partners in justice. He smiled sadly. His facial expression suddenly changed into a scowl as he thought about how Artemis had wormed her way in and how much it had hurt that he had been replaced. He had followed Ollie and Artemis one night and saw that they had gone to the same restaurant that he and Ollie had been to for Roy's 18th birthday. He had left-undetected- emotionally unstable and hurt.

_Boy you can say anything you want_

_I don't give a shit, no one else can have ya_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-want you, want you back_

_I broke it off thinking you'd be crying_

_Now I feel like shit looking at you flying_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-want you, want you back_

As Ollie heard Roy sing he thought about how hurt Roy must have felt when he was replaced by Artemis. Ollie had felt so guilty after seeing Roy's face when he was told. He was angry and hurt and Ollie could have sworn that he had seen Artemis smirk at him. As he listened to the lyrics he couldn't help but felt the burning guilt within his stomach as he imagined that this must have been how Roy had felt within that moment.

_Please, this ain't even jealousy_

_She ain't got a thing on me_

_Trying to rock them ugly jeans-jeans-jeans_

_You clearly didn't think this through_

_If what I've been told is true _

_You'll be crawling back like boo-hoo-hoo_

As he sang Roy scoffed when he sang about his jealousy. He had tried to act like he wasn't bothered that he was so easily replaceable. The truth was that he was very much bothered by it. He was really jealous of Artemis. He had cried so many times in his apartment when he had thought about Artemis in Ollie's house, in his room, messing with the things he'd left there, playing with Ollie's fox, Todd **(A/N: Todd is my creation. He is not from The Fox and the Hound. He is meant to be Ollie's pet/friend/familiar. Todd was a young fox when Ollie adopted Roy and had been with Ollie since he was a cub. There will be a back-story explaining Bruce and Ollie's teenage years)**. He also thought about how hurt Ollie was every time that Roy hadn't given him chance to explain. He had winced inwardly every time he had brushed his mentor and dad off. But the anger had been so strong. He hadn't wanted to listen. As Roy finished that thought he felt tears form in his eyes. He glanced over at Ollie and saw that he was silently crying. He then looked out over the crowd and saw that they were as heartbroken as he and Ollie were.

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?_

_And now you're doing them with her_

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?_

_You got me, got me like this (Ugh!)_

_And now you're taking her to every restaurant_

_And everywhere we went, come on!_

_And now you're taking her to every restaurant_

_You got me, got me like this (Ugh!)_

As Dinah heard her baby boy sing tears made their way down her face. She could feel Roy and Ollie's hurt as the song progressed. Her boys had been seriously hurt by this scenario and she really wanted to go into Mother Canary mode on all of the League's asses. She wondered how she could throw away her friendship with Ollie just because he was with Bruce. As she heard Roy sing she realized that her love for Ollie was that of a mother not a lover. She had wanted to give Artemis her very own Canary Scream to make sure that she didn't hurt _her_ boys. She really wished she had done so, because her boys were so hurt by this. She hoped that this event would bring them back to speaking terms.

_Boy you can say anything you want_

_I don't give a shit, no one else can have ya_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-want you, want you back_

_I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'_

_Now I feel like shit looking at you flyin'_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-want you, want you back_

As Bruce heard Roy sing he thought about how hurt Ollie had been when Roy had left. He had spent many a night staying up with Ollie as he cried about the situation. He may have acted like it didn't bother him in the day, but as soon as the League and Artemis disappeared the dam broke and Ollie had cried himself to sleep in Bruce's arms every night. And to Bruce it seemed as though Roy was hurting as much as Ollie. It seemed that Roy had made a rash decision when he decided to leave and now wished he hadn't. It also seemed that when Artemis came into the picture Roy felt pushed away which must have caused to not beg to come back to Ollie where he was safe and loved.

_Ohhh, I thought you'd still be mine_

_When I kissed you goodbye uh oh uh oh_

_Ohhh, and you might be with her_

_But I still had you first uh oh uh oh_

The whole audience felt Speedy's pain as he sang. Roy had thought that when he left he would still have Ollie wrapped around his finger. He had been shocked to find that he was wrong. It had felt like his insides had been ripped out, scrambled, and then put back when he saw that Ollie had moved on from him like it was nothing. Then he smirked as he thought about the fact that Artemis had been second, that she was the replacement; that she would _never_ measure up to Speedy.

When Ollie heard the music pick up a little more he looked to Roy who gave him a minute nod and a watery smirk. Ollie smirked back before jumping into the song:

_Let's go! Astro!_

_We used to be, _

_But now there's a separation between you and me_

_Baby I'm moving on to another girl that understands me more_

_Dated her in front your place so you can see it all_

_I remember the times,_

_When we used to bond_

_But I never realized that you wanted to be mine_

_So I gave her the ring,_

_Instead of you,_

_Nickname too_

_I can tell you're upset,_

_Because it ain't you_

_Met a new girl,_

_And I gave her my heart_

_Not noticing that you wanted me from the very start_

_You want me back?_

_We can just be friends,_

_Or try this thing all over again_

As Ollie rapped he thought about how he and Roy had fallen out and how he had tried to mask the pain by making Artemis his new protege. He had practically paraded her around the Mountain and shown her off. He hadn't even thought about how Roy would have felt about it. This little get-together had really opened his eyes. He wanted the old times back, where he and Roy got along. Ultimately, he wished that he had had more back bone and had stood up to the League. He wanted to bring Roy back home, but with how angry he was, that seemed impossible. He just wanted his son back. He wanted Artemis gone, he didn't care where, just as long as she was gone. She was annoying, whiny, bitchy, and snarky. If she was gone, Roy might come back. He didn't have to work with him again or join The Team, all he wanted was his son back.

Roy jumped back into the song when Ollie finished:

_Boy you can say anything you want_

_I don't give a shit, no one else can have ya_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-want you, want you back_

_I broke it off thinking you'd be crying_

_Now I feel like shit looking at you flying_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-want you, want you back_

_Ohhh, I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-want you, want you back_

_Ohhh, I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-want you, want you back_

The crowd went crazy when the song finished. They all wiped their faces to get rid of their tears. Speedy turned to GA and hugged him. The crowd awwwed. It was so cute! GA smiled as he hugged his son back. Speedy sobbed into his dad's chest.

"I'm so sorry, Ollie. I want to come home." He sobbed, saying Ollie's name quietly.

Ollie just hugged him harder and whispered softly, "Of course you can come home, Roy. And I forgive you. I had no idea that you felt so left out. I'm so sorry. I should've tried harder." When he had finished speaking, Ollie had tears running down his face caused by the thought of his baby boy in such pain.

Bruce stepped onto the stage and ushered Speedy and GA offstage. The audience awed again. Roy and Ollie looked at each other and managed a watery smile. They looked at the hopeful looks on everyone's (the heroes) faces and smiled and Speedy just put burrowed deeper into Ollie's body heat. The heroes cheered, relieved that everything was fine again.

Dart was in the shadows and thought to herself, _My questions can wait. This is just _too_ cute!_ She turned and left without a sound.

Artemis walked backstage and she was covered in all kinds of different foods. It was obvious that the audience had thrown the food at her. Speedy smirked at her. Everyone else followed his example apart from Wally – he was on the floor laughing his head off.

Superman took a piece of paper out of the bowl and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. He then spoke:

"The next song will be I Just Can't Wait To Be King from The Lion King Soundtrack for Superboy."

**A/N: There you go my lovely reviewers! Sorry for the wait. Hope it was worth it. Tell me in a review. Also, I'd like your opinions on something. I'm thinking of doing a 'prequel' to this story that shows how I think Ollie and Bruce would have met and their teenage years and what happened in them, the only problem is: I CAN'T THINK OF AN APPROPRIATE TITLE! PLEASE HELP! Thank you. Once I get a title that I like I'll start on the story. THIS ONE WILL NOT BE ABANDONED WHEN THAT HAPPENS! Thank you for your patience, my lovely loyal reviewers.**

**Until next time,**

**MyLittleAngelxxx**

**P.S I have a poll on my page to do with story. Please check it out.**


	12. Superboy Can't Wait To Be King

**A/N: Hi people! Now I'm not usually one to grouch and whine, but I only got three reviews for the last chapter. I mean was there something wrong with the last chapter? If so, I would like to know instead of hardly getting a response. Also, are the review responses in the author's note annoying? If so, I'll stop unless it's an anonymous reviewer. Here are the three responses:**

**Artyandrob4eva: Well there you go. I updated. Hope it was worth the wait for you. Also have you read Return? It's the sequel. I think it's really good. Fae Fathye has really opened my eyes to Artemis' character. I am now an Arty fan. Yay for me! Thank you for the song suggestion. **

**Ann321: I'll have to try and somehow work that in, so look out for it. And yes I think I have seen it and possibly read it. I'll have to refresh my mind. **

**Greenarrowsdaughter13: Of course he can! I love animals so yes. Of course Ace can join her. Please send me a description of them both in your next review and I'll fit them in somewhere.**

**Now that is done, here's the next chapter:**

**Chapter 10: Superboy Can't Wait To Be King**

"The Lion King?" Kaldur, Conner and Megan asked simultaneously.

The Leaguers all gasped in shock. There was silence until Roy and Ollie decided to speak.

"The Lion King is a Disney film about a young lion cub that strives to fit in to The Circle of Life and to be a great king just like his father was." They spoke matter-of-factly.

There was another bout of silence before the whole group broke into hysterical laughter at the fact that the archers knew what The Lion King was. If Robin had said it then they could understand, but GA and Speedy? Not so much.

"What it's a classic!" They shouted indignantly. Speedy then turned to Superboy, Aqualad and Miss Martian and spoke:

"All three of you can go up there and sing together. I'll put the words up on an interactive whiteboard at the back. Connor your lyrics will be in black, Kaldur yours will be blue, Megan yours will be pink, and when you and Connor sing together it will be red." He then turned on his heel to go and set up the whiteboard.

The heroes looked at each other and then shrugged. "We should probably follow him," Connor spoke softly, as if scared to speak.

They all left to go onstage.

The crowd went crazy when they saw the aliens and Atlantean (sp?). The said heroes blushed in embarrassment and looked that the back of the arena and found the board. Superboy then nodded to the DJ and the music started.

_I'm gonna be a mighty king, _

_So enemies beware!_

As Connor sung he couldn't understand the relevance of the song. That is until Kaldur started singing:

_I've never seen a king of beasts_

_With quite so little hair_

As Connor heard Kaldur sing his lines, he felt like Kaldur was acting like everything that had kept him back. Pushing him down, never being appreciated. Always been told he wasn't good enough. Well, he'd show him, he'd show them all!

_I'm gonna be the mane event_

_Like no king was before_

_I'm brushing up on looking down_

_I'm working on my roar_

As Connor sang he thought about how far he had come and just how far he had to go before he could even get all of his powers. His powers needed working on and he was trying. Really he was! It was just so hard and frustrating.

_Thus far a rather uninspiring thing_

When Connor heard this he growled in frustration and then realized that it probably suited the line that had just been sung. So then he smiled and started singing again.

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

_No one saying do this_

_Now when I said that-_

_No one saying be there_

_What I meant was-_

_No one saying stop that_

_What you don't realize-_

_No one saying see here_

_Now see here!_

_Free to run around all day_

_That's definitely out-_

_Free to do it all my way!_

As the young heroes sang together they all smiled at each other. When Connor sang about being told what to do he had mimed a pompous person and Kaldur had looked indignant, rightfully of course, and Megan had laughed a little at his impression. When Kaldur kept cutting into the song the heroes had all messed around and laughed at the stupidity of the song which got the audience going. The audience were cheering along and some were even singing along!

_I think it's time that you and I_

_Arranged a heart-to-heart_

As Kaldur sang he stepped in front of Connor and imitated a cross mother which made the audience crack up into hysterics. The young heroes in the crowd just smirked at the show they were getting. Megan cut into the song:

_Kings don't need advice_

_From little hornbills for a start_

She smirked at Kaldur and mimicked brushing him off. Kaldur then carried on singing:

_If this is where the monarchy is headed_

_Count me out_

_Out of service, out of Africa_

_I wouldn't hang about_

_This child is getting wildly out of wing_

When Kaldur sang about Superboy he motioned towards him and then threw his hands up the air imitating a person that was annoyed with a situation. Connor just gave Kaldur a mischievous smirk and continued singing.

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

_Everybody look left _

Megan and Kaldur pretended to look left then Megan sang.

_Everybody look right_

Connor and Kaldur imitated looking right then Connor continued singing:

_Everywhere you look I'm –_

Megan sang with him:

_Standing in the spotlight_

Kaldur cut in:

_Not yet!_

The heroes then pointed their mikes towards the audience and let them sing:

_**Let every creature go for broke and sing**_

_**Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing**_

_**It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling**_

Connor continued singing when the mikes were pointed back towards the heroes:

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

Megan interjected and sang after him.

_Oh, he just can't wait to be king!_

Connor jumped back in:

_Oh, I just can't wait..._

Megan echoed him:

_Just can't wait_

They both proceeded to finish:

_To be king!_

The applause that the heroes received was the loudest yet. There was hollering and wolf whistles which caused the young heroes to blush in embarrassment. The three on stage looked at each other and laughed at how much fun that song had been. They waved and then went off-stage.

"That was so much fun!" Megan exclaimed, rising into the air and twirling in happiness once they got backstage. Kaldur and Connor nodded in agreement and they shared a grin.

There was applause from the League and their friends as well. "That was awesome guys!" KF exclaimed "It was the perfect song to sing to bring everyone's spirits back up after Speedy and GA depressed everybody!" he continued, practically vibrating in excitement.

Superman cleared his throat and everyone looked his way and saw that he had the next slip in his hand:

"The next song will be Boyfriend by Big Time Rush for Kid Flash."

**A/N: There you go, my lovely reviewers. Hopefully this chapter gets more reviews than the last. Also if you got confused when they were singing go and watch the music video and imagine Connor as Simba, Megan as Nala, Kaldur as Zazu, and the audience as the other animals. I tried to imitate that but I think I failed. Also I'm still waiting for title suggestions for the prequel I plan on doing! Please send in suggestions.**

**Until next time,**

**MyLittleAngelxxx**


	13. KF Wants To Be Your Boyfriend

**A/N: Hi people, sorry for the wait. I have decided to post this in honour of the new YJ episode on Saturday. I have been suffering from severe writer's block, which is why this chapter took so long! So sorry for the wait. Hope this chapter makes up for it. I was upset by the ending of 'Misplaced'. Poor Zatanna lost her dad! And there was no Red Arrow or Green Arrow OR Black Canary! What is wrong with the writers, do they not know that I can't live without my fix of hot cartoon characters (I'm not saying that all the other males aren't hot I just love the Arrow clan so much). I can't wait for 'Coldhearted'! Maybe Zatanna will make an appearance in this chapter, so Robin can be entranced. Also, there is a poll on my profile page for this story that I'd like people to check out please. I'll give it a couple of weeks before I close the poll.**

**Here are the review responses:**

**Sammy: Yes I did. Here's another that is way overdue. Yes it is fitting. Thanks for the song suggestion. Thanks for the title suggestion. Thanks for the opinion on these answers.**

**Artyandrob4eva: I was only making a suggestion that you could read it if you hadn't already. You are entitled to your own opinion. Yes, the first one did have more of Roy being sweet and just more Roy in general. Thank you for the song suggestion and title suggestion.**

**Xana2219: Hello again, we all get distracted from time to time. Thank you for the song suggestion and prequel title suggestion.**

**Michelle120: Thank you and don't worry about it. Thanks for the song suggestion.**

**Ann321: Yes, I realize that but the problem is: I have no idea how to write Artemis or Robin back into the story! –Makes puppy dog face- Please help me! Thanks for the song suggestion.**

**Greenarrowsdaughter13: Thank you I thought I had failed with that. Kaldur just had to be Zazu he is the most level-headed therefore he seemed like the right choice. Thank you for the descriptions of your OC's and yes please if it's not too much trouble. Does she have a hero alias or is she just a normal civilian?**

**Mossclaw: Glad that you can pick a favourite chapter! I certainly can't and I'm writing them! Thanks for the song suggestion.**

**Finally after nearly a month of hiatus here is the next chapter:**

**Chapter 11: KF Wants To Be Your Boyfriend**

"Yes! Finally! Obviously the ladies need a bit of KF lovin'" Wally cheered and then tried to act all cool in front of the team.

He turned to go on stage when Robin intercepted him. KF glared at him "What do you want, _Dick_?" He growled menacingly. He smirked in triumphant when he saw his once-best-friend flinch from the malice in his tone.

"Well ... um ... I was wondering ... if you could ... ?" Robin said the last bit so fast that if Wally hadn't have been a speedster he wouldn't have understood him.

"No way in hell, dude!" KF exclaimed in shock, _How dare he ask that of me!_ Wally thought furiously. "You've broken Roy's heart one too many times, Grayson! I am NOT helping you clean up your own mess anymore!" Wally nearly yelled in anger. "Now if you don't mind I have a crowd to entertain, so move aside." He said cockily as he shoved Robin aside.

The girls in the crowd broke in wild applause and screams as Wally stepped onstage and waved. He blew kisses and winked, riling the girls up even more. _Oh My God, Wally is such an attention hog, a hot attention hog though_. Jade thought dreamily as she screamed madly. Her mother just shook her head in exasperation. _She always did have a thing for red-heads/gingers/hot guys_ she thought hopelessly, knowing that if she said anything Jade would deny it. _She barely covered her excitement when Speedy and Oliver Queen_ _were singing_. Her mother thought shaking her head at her daughter's excitement.

"Hello, ladies! Here's a song for all you pretty girls!" KF screamed into the mike and then nodded to the DJ. When his cue came Wally started to sing:

_Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend_

_Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend_

_Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend _

_Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend_

As Speedy heard the song he realised that it was a group song and he rushed onto the stage and grabbed a mike and proceeded to sing:

_Have you ever had the feeling your drawn to someone?_

_(Yeahh)_

_And there isn't anything they could of said or done_

_And everyday I see you on your own_

_And I can't believe that your alone_

_But I overheard your girls and this is what they said_

As Speedy sang he thought about all the good times he and Dick had had when their relationship was good. He also thought about how the team had approached him to tell him about how Dick felt about him. He then thought about all the bad times and the arguments and breakups. The audience saw Roy's conflict clearly on his face. He had a sad smile that turned into a frown as he thought about the hurt Robin had caused him. KF joined him for the chorus.

_That your looking for a boyfriend_

_I see that, _

_Give me time now you know I'm gonna be that_

_Don't be scared just come put your trust in me_

_Can't you see all I really want to be is your boyfriend_

_Can't fight that knock me down you know I'm coming right back_

_I don't care at all what you done before all I really want is to be your _

_Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend_

_Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend_

_(your boyfriend)_

_Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend_

As Wally sang he realised that he wasn't just angry at Dick for breaking Roy's heart; he was also angry and jealous that he stole Artemis from him. He was so furious with him. _What does Dick have that I don't?_ Wally asked himself.

Just before the next verse Conner realised that this was his chance to tell Megan how he felt. So he went onstage. The girls were now so loud with their screams that Conner had to shout the lyrics:

_Let me take a little moment to find the right words_

_(To find the right words)_

_So when I kick it you it ain't something that you've heard _

_(Something that you've heard)_

_I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer_

_But I know I gotta put myself or worse_

_See I think got the kind of love that you deserve and I heard that..._

All three boys sang the chorus:

_You're looking for a boyfriend_

_I see that, give me time now you know I'm gonna be that_

_Don't be scared just come put your trust in me_

_Can't you see all I really want to be is your boyfriend_

_Can't fight that knock me down you know I'm coming right back_

_I don't care at all what you done before all I really want is to be your_

_Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend_

_Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend_

_(your boyfriend)_

_Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend_

_Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend_

As Ollie was listening to the song he realised that yet _another_ person was needed on stage and he grabbed a mike and ran onstage-as Green Arrow- and the roar from the girls became deafening. In the audience, Jade was screaming the loudest and fanning herself to stop herself from fainting. Her mother just face-palmed. Ollie proceeded to sing:

_If you tell me where,_

_I'm waiting here_

_Everyday like slum dog millionaire_**(1)**

_Bigger then the Twilight love affair_

_I'll be here girl I swear_

As Ollie sang the words he smiled at how fitting the slum dog millionaire line was. He was a self-made millionaire and the movie was about a guy that became a millionaire overnight. Now Ollie wasn't saying that he became a millionaire overnight but he thought of himself much like the guy in the film; he had had a stroke of luck the same way the guy in the film did. The boys proceeded to sing the last chorus:

_That your looking for a boyfriend_

_I see that,_

_Give me time now you know I'm gonna be that_

_Don't be scared just come put your trust in me_

_Can't you see all I really want to be is your boyfriend_

_Can't fight that knock me down you know I'm comin right back_

_I don't care at all what you done before all I really want is to be your_

_Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend_

_Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend_

_(your boyfriend)_

_Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend_

_(All I really want is to be yours)_

_Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend_

_Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend_

_Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend_

_(All I really want is to be yours)_

_Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend_

_Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend_

_Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend_

_Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend_

_Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend_

_All I really want is to be yours._

As the group finished the crowd was in absolute uproar and Wally, Roy and Ollie winked and blew kisses while Conner just waved awkwardly while walking offstage.

Backstage, the group of heroes cheered while Bruce kissed Ollie and cuddled him close to him. "Your an idiot, but your my idiot. You didn't have to sing a song to make me yours, I already am." He whispered softly against his boyfriend's chest. Roy-who was close enough to hear Bruce's words- 'awwwed' to Ollie's utter embarrassment while the heroes laughed at him.

"Oi, come here you annoying pest!" Ollie called, unentangling himself from Bruce to chase after Roy. When he finally caught up to him he pulled him into a headlock and gave him a noogie.

"OW OW OW OW OW! Ollie!" Roy cried out in protest.

"Say you're sorry!" Ollie demanded playfully while Bruce just smiled at his boyfriend and adoptive son's playfulness **(2)**.

"'m sorry," Roy mumbled softly.

"I didn't hear you." Ollie sing-songed

"I SAID I'M SORRY!" Roy shouted, annoyed and then he blushed when the Team and the Justice League laughed at his expense. Ollie released him and kissed him on the head, furthering his embarrassment. Roy swatted at his head; annoyed that he was being embarrassed in front of his friends but then he shook his head and smiled softly at how happy his father was and his childish antics.

Superman cleared his throat when he finally stopped laughing. Everyone turned and saw two people beside him that had obviously turned up in the middle of the rucus the heroes had made. Superman then spoke:

"I'd like to introduce the Young Justice members and Roy to our magician Giovanni Zatara, or just Zatara and his daughter Zatanna."

**A/N: There you go my lovely reviewers! Zatanna made an appearance! Yay! Next time the Team's reactions to Zatanna and maybe a song if I feel like it! You can now give me suggestions for Zatanna. Sneak peek:**

"_**Hi, I'm Robin." Dick introduced himself to Zatanna "And your my next nest to rest in," he suggested wryly.**_

_**Artemis and Roy just laughed when Zatanna turned away from Robin and introduced herself to Megan. Roy felt bad for Artemis, Robin was already moving on to his next target or trying to, and Roy could see Artemis's pain.**_

"_**Hey, Arty. Listen I'm sorry for how I reacted to you when I found out about you and Rob but I was hurt. But I can see now that you were as manipulated as I was. I've got an idea for a song if you wanna help me?"**_

_**Artemis smiled with tears in her eyes and turned to Roy. "Only if it shows Bird Boy over there that we aren't going to play his games anymore."**_

"_**Sure thing."**_

_**Ollie smiled at his two protégées finally getting along. He had only 'thrown Artemis out' to see if she would try and change her outlook and attitude towards life.**_

**There's a sneak peek of next chapter. I thought you guys deserved it for patiently waiting.**

**I read somewhere that Ollie is a self-made millionaire but I can't remember where from which is why I had him sing that bit.**

**Bruce sees Roy as his adoptive son ever since going out with Ollie and the same is said for Roy seeing Bruce as another father. **

**Artemis/Roy fluff next chapter! Thank you for being so patient guys. I hope this makes up for me not updating in over a month! Hopefully more frequent updates now that **_**Young Justice**_** episodes are back! **

**Until next time,**

**MyLittleAngelxxx**


	14. Robin is a Beautiful Liar

**A/N: Hi people! Glad to be back to writing. Now I only got three reviews (two from the same person) last chapter but I feel I deserve it and I understand that some of you may not have realised that I have updated and trust me the prequel will be up soon. I just need to find time to write it and find the inspiration. I kinda know what I want to happen in it, it's just writing it down. I loved Insecurity on Saturday! Can't wait for Performance!**

**Here's the review responses:**

**R.J.: Hi and welcome to the story! Thank you for saying that you love this story. Sorry for the wait for the last chapter, hopefully with the new YJ episodes I will have inspiration to write the chapters faster. Thank you for the song suggestions.**

**Mixxi: Welcome to the story hopefully you'll say with me through the story. Thank you for the song suggestions and the Story Alert.**

**Also thank you to everyone that has either put this story on their Story/Favourite Story Alert list. I appreciate it so much! So thank you everyone. Also to SevenDeadlySins666 welcome to the story and thanks for the review for Chapter 8 and the song suggestion.**

**Now here's the new chapter:**

**IMPORTANT: For this chapter Speedy's lyrics will be in bold and Artemis's lyrics will be in italic and when they both sing it will be in bold italic.**

**Chapter 12: Robin is a Beautiful Liar**

Zatanna just shyly waved while Zatara went up to the members of the Justice League to mingle.

Robin's eyes lit up when he noticed that he had another girl to play with. He sauntered up to her, smirking coyly and running his eyes up and down her body discreetly. _Damn! This girl is smoking hot! I can't wait to get into that little vixen!_

"Hi, I'm Robin." Dick introduced himself to Zatanna "And your my next nest to rest in," he suggested wryly.

Artemis and Roy just laughed when Zatanna turned away from Robin and introduced herself to Megan. Roy felt bad for Artemis, Robin was already moving on to his next target or trying to, and Roy could see Artemis's pain.

"Hey, Arty. Listen I'm sorry for how I reacted to you when I found out about you and Rob but I was hurt. But I can see now that you were as manipulated as I was. I've got an idea for a song if you wanna help me?"

Artemis smiled with tears in her eyes and turned to Roy. "Only if it shows Bird Boy over there that we aren't going to play his games anymore."

"Sure thing."

Ollie smiled at his two protégées finally getting along. He had only 'thrown Artemis out' to see if she would try and change her outlook and attitude towards life.

The two archers proceeded to go onstage after politely introducing themselves to Zatanna. The crowd went wild with excitement when they saw both protégées of the Green Arrow. Jade smirked knowingly because she had seen the commotion that the new girl had caused through a specially made camera arrow she had planted when she'd ventured backstage.

Once the crowd had calmed down enough, Speedy took up the mike,

"This next song is dedicated to the love-rat Robin for all the hurt he has put me through. He has also recently hurt Artemis here by openly flirting with another girl and the best part to that was that the girl had enough sense to turn him down. This is our joint goodbye to the relationships we shared with him. Don't let him charm you, Zatanna." He finished, aiming the last sentence towards Zatanna. Artemis saw Robin's flushed and angry face from being publically humiliated and smirked.

Speedy nodded towards the DJ and the music started. The League and young heroes laughed when they recognized the song as _Beautiful Liar_ by Beyoncé and Shakira.

_Ay, Ay, Ay_

_Nobody likes being played_

_Beyonce, Beyonce_

_Shakira, Shakira (hey)_

Artemis turned to Speedy when she sang Shakira and then she continued singing while facing Speedy.

_He said I'm worth it, his one desire_

When she sang Artemis motioned towards herself.

**I know things about 'em that you wouldn't wanna read about**

Speedy thought about the manipulating tricks Robin had used on him when they were together when he sang the lyrics. Robin was a master manipulator; he manipulated the public to make them think that he was an angel and when he was Dick he manipulated all the girls to love him with a well placed smile, wink or just a few words. Speedy was glad to be rid of him no matter how much it hurt. Nobody knew that they were being manipulated by the little bird whereas Speedy could spot it a mile away.

_He kissed me, his one and only, (yes)_

**Tell me how you tolerate the things that you just found out about**

When Speedy sang he turned to Artemis and swept his hand towards her and then put his hand on his hip and adopted a curious look on his face. He then started to sing the chorus. 

**You never know**  
><em>Why are we the ones who suffer<em>

**I have to let go**

_He won't be the one to cry  
><em>  
><em>(Ay) Let's not kill the karma<br>(Ay) Let's not start a fight  
>(Ay) It's not worth the drama<br>For a beautiful liar_

**Can't we laugh about it**  
><strong>(Oh) It's not worth our time<br>(Oh) We can live without 'em  
>Just a beautiful liar<strong>

The team smirked towards Robin while Speedy and Artemis sang the chorus and Ollie and Bruce just looked smug. Ollie even had the audacity to wink cheekily towards Robin. This caused Bruce to slap him upside the head.

"Ow, that hurt Bruce! What was that for?" Ollie demanded.

"Oops! Sorry reflex. You know because I normally have to hit you because you normally say stupid things." Bruce apologized. 

Back on stage Speedy and Artemis were shaking their hips, causing the audience's eyes to nearly pop out of their head. Wally was especially shocked, he had never realised how hot Speedy was. But now that he was dancing it was causing a certain reaction in the young speedster. He flushed bright red once he realised where his thoughts were going. _Thank god I'm in a crowded place_, Wally thought with relief.

**I trusted him, but when I followed you, I saw you together**  
><em>I didn't know about you then 'till I saw you with him again<br>_**I walked in on your love scene, slow dancing**

_You stole everything, how can you say I did you wrong_

As the archers sang Ollie smiled. He was so proud of his son and daughter (he sees Artemis as a daughter) for putting their differences aside to say goodbye to such a douche bag.

**You never know**  
><em>When the pain and heartbreak's over<em>  
><strong>I have to let go<strong>  
><em>The innocence is gone<em>

Artemis and Speedy smiled sadly towards one another as they sang. The pain that Robin had caused them would take a while to dull and to stop hurting but they had Ollie to help them through it and they finally understood each other. To them, Robin wasn't an innocent little thirteen year old anymore; he was a manipulative little bird who had- until now- the entire League wrapped around his little finger.

_(Ay) Let's not kill the karma  
>(Ay) Let's not start a fight<br>(Ay) It's not worth the drama  
>For a beautiful liar<em>

As Artemis sang she swore she saw a flash of black hair. Jade watched her sister from the crowd with a smirk on her face. She was glad that her baby sister had managed to get away from their father, she just wished she had got away. But as she watched her sister sing on stage she was proud of who her little Alice had become; a strong, determined, independant young woman that wouldn't let anybody push her around.

__**Can't we laugh about it  
>(Oh) It's not worth our time<br>(Oh) We can live without 'em  
>Just a beautiful liar<strong>

**Tell me how to forgive you  
>When it's me who's ashamed<strong>

As Speedy sang he thought about how he wished he could forgive Artemis when he felt so ashamed of himself for blaming her in the first place. He shouldn't have blamed her so readily; he should of realized. He should of done a lot of things.

_And I wish could free you  
>Of the hurt and the pain<em>

As Artemis sang she thought about all the pain she had witnessed Speedy go through because of her selfishness. Oh, how she wished that she could go back and stop herself from being such a bitch. But she couldn't. And for that she was sorry.

_**But the answer is simple  
>He's the one to blame<strong>_

They both thought of how it was all Robin's fault that they were both so heartbroken and that they had hated each other. Roy thought about that if it hadn't been for Robin he wouldn't have hated Artemis so quickly. She was someone he could see himself getting on with. She was sarcastic, witty and she was quick to joke. Artemis thought the exact same thing.

_(Ay) Let's not kill the karma  
>(Ay) Let's not start a fight<br>(Ay) It's not worth the drama  
>For a beautiful liar<em>

The audience went absolutely mental as they realized that the song was closing to a finish. Throughout the entire song Robin had got plenty of glares from fans and his own Team. Many of them had made the Boy Wonder glad that there was a barrier between him and the fans and he was thankful for the fact that the heroes had to set an example. But that didn't stop them from getting him once they were backstage. He shuddered at the thought.

**Can't we laugh about it  
>(Oh) It's not worth our time<br>(Oh) We can live without 'em  
>Just a beautiful liar<strong>

The crowd cheered the loudest they could at the sheer guts, courage and determination the two archers had shown to publicly shame Robin in the way they had. They were the true heroes here.

Backstage, all Robin got was cold glares from his once-friends. No one would speak to him. Not even Batman. Superman cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"The next song is I'd Come for You by Nickelback to be sung by Green Arrow."

**A/N: I am so so sorry for the long wait. I just haven't had the inspiration to write recently. But oh my god Insecurity was so good! Roy finally reappeared! I thought he had disappeared of the face of Earth-16. That was my inspiration to finish this chapter. So thank Crispin Freeman and his brilliant voice for this chapter. Until next time, my lovely reviewers.**

**MyLittleAngelxxx**


End file.
